


To Have and to Hold

by vashtra



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe had a rough week. Chloe is determined to help her boyfriend, whatever that entails.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	To Have and to Hold

“So, what is it you truly desire?”  
Lucifer and Chloe had been officially dating for a couple weeks and she had been dying to use his own line against him; tonight had been the perfect opportunity. It had been a rough week on both of them, the case had been gruesome and something about it had triggered Lucifer’s past trauma. She wasn’t sure what horrible thing he had been reliving this week but she could see the effect it had on him. He was a lot quieter, even at night when it was just the two of them. So she was determined to do whatever he wanted tonight to try and outweigh the tragedy playing out in his head.  
“Well,” he started, his slow smile already having an effect on her, “I do have an idea.”  
“Hmmmm,” she hummed as she leaned forward and started playing with his shirt buttons.  
He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Her body instantly responded and she grabbed the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He picked her up from the bed and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, his lips never leaving hers. He stumbled out to the couch, Chloe doing nothing to help him focus on where he was going. He gently sat her down and with a muffled protest she released him.  
“Can we...” Lucifer began, sitting on the coffee table directly in front of her. For the first time he seemed nervous, which scared Chloe a little but she was sticking to her promise of doing whatever he wanted to make him happy. What activity could scare the Devil though?  
“Watch a movie?” Chloe had to hold back a laugh, thoroughly surprised by her partner's request. He was looking down, avoiding her eyes as if he was embarrassed by his simple request and it broke Chloe’s heart.  
She brushed her hand under his jaw to get him to look at her. “I would love to watch a movie with you Lucifer, on one condition.” He nodded, worry spreading across his face. Chloe leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I get to rip your clothes off after the end credits roll.”  
Lucifer let out a laugh that filled the whole penthouse. He looked at her like he couldn’t believe she was real. “It’s a deal,” he said with a sly smile.  
“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it properly,” Chloe said as she started to move around. “You pick out a movie, I’m going to go grab some blankets.”  
“Yes ma'am,” Lucifer said under his breath as he started looking through his dvds.  
She went and grabbed her favorite blanket from his bed and sat at the end of the couch, her legs spread out in front of her. Lucifer popped in a disk and looked at her position, raising an eyebrow in question.  
“I said we’re doing it right. Now come here,” she patted her lap. He flopped down on top of her legs and buried his face in her hip, sighing contentedly. She started running her fingers through his hair while the opening credits played, holding back a giggle as the Devil himself literally purred at her touch. Within minutes his breathing slowed and it was clear he was asleep; he looked more relaxed than he had throughout the entire week.  
Chloe thought her chest might explode from the sheer force of the emotions she was experiencing. The fact that Lucifer let her see him this vulnerable, that he allowed her to comfort him and be there for him, was astounding. She had never expected him to open up to her like this, especially so soon. The sight of him on her lap, face still buried in her hip and his hands clutching her shirt, broke her heart. He looked so much like he must’ve looked when he was a boy in the Silver City, before the universe and his family had betrayed him so badly. She wished, for the umpteenth time, that she could punch God directly in his dumb divine face. Satisfied that she had undone all his curls from the products he used, she leaned her head back and dreamt of a curly haired angel creating the stars.  
A little while later, Chloe woke up groggily to a pair of lips tracing lines up and down her stomach. She opened one eye to see Lucifer’s head moving and she suddenly remembered where they were and why. She tugged his hair gently and he practically climbed up her chest to reach her lips.  
“Morning Detective,” he said quietly as he kissed down her jaw line.  
She felt her breath hitch slightly as she struggled to concentrate on what she wanted to say. “Lucifer,” she managed, while his kisses trailed down to her collar bone, “are you okay now?”  
He looked up at her and tried to think of a word to describe how he felt in this moment; he came up empty. “Okay? Darling, I am infinitely better than okay, thanks to you.” She felt a blush pepper her cheeks at his sweet words. “I do believe we have a deal to keep though, and the Devil never breaks a deal.”  
“Lucky me,” Chloe said as she smiled and eyed him hungrily, more than ready to fulfill her end of the bargain.  
“I think I’m the lucky one here,” he said gently, sitting up.  
“Agree to disagree,” Chloe said lightly, taking his hand and pulling him to the bedroom.  
He might have said more on the topic, but he soon found his mouth a little too occupied to speak.


End file.
